


May I Have This Dance?

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [23]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: BAMF Q, Hacking couldn't pay for uni, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, James is shocked, M/M, Prompt Fic, Q was a stripper, and a little turned on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Q is good at tech. Obviously. But that wasn't always enough to put food on the table. He used to be a stripper/pole dancer before joining MI6. James finds out about his previous profession when they are on a mission together. James could have been teasing Q earlier on how unsexy he dresses and acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me... I'm in the middle of the Goblet of Fire at an ungodly hour in the morning... I have no idea how this turned out, hope it's decent.

May I Have This Dance?

 

“Q, you do realize you can’t wear that down there, right?” James asked, looking at Q with unimpressed eyes. Why they had sent Q on this mission, James would never understand. The boffin belonged in a lab, not in the field, especially not in a club full of wealthy men getting their kicks from watching strippers.

“I’m well aware that I can’t wear this into the club, 007.” Q rolled his eyes as he sat looking at his computer on the bed. “I don’t know why you’re so concerned.”

“I’ve never seen you wear anything other than those damn cardigans and those God awful trousers that you pretend to love so much.”

“I do love them, thank you very much. They’re soft, like my pajamas.” Q said, standing up for his colorful trousers.

“Well, at least try to wear something classy.”

“I think that is the last thing you need to worry about. Just focus on keeping your damn cover, I don’t want to be killed trying to get this information because you made an idiotic move.”

“Fine…” James sighed heavily.

“Get around, I’ll follow you shortly.” Q stated before going back to his work. James didn’t bother answering him, knowing that Q was far too absorbed in his work to be bothered.

800Q8

James was starting to get nervous and antsy. Q hadn’t shown up yet and it had been an hour. The mark was going to be on the move in less than an hour. James then saw one of the strippers climbing into the marks lap, leaning forward and whispering into his ear. His body was moving sensually, beautifully. Long legs covered in tight, dark jeans, pale torso covered in a red button-up shirt.

James nearly died when he saw the face of the stripper, underneath eyeliner and messier than normal locks, was Q and the way he moved sung of experience. His eyes blazed in a way that made James want to get up and go over to them. If the blazing eyes could speak they would say _come_ _here_ in the most glorious of ways.

Where in the hell did Q hide all of that gorgeous, effortless sexiness? Could he really hide it under his damn cardigans?

Another hushed whisper and Q had talked the mark into a privet dance, walking him away, touching and teasing the whole way. Q hadn’t even taken off a damn thing and he’d talked the mark into following him even with everyone else undressing around them. James couldn’t blame the mark. Q looked edible. Everything about him screamed fuck me.

The way he walked.

His flirtatious smile.

The mischievous glitter in his eyes.

The way his jeans clung to him.

The color red against his pale skin.

The flush of arousal on his cheeks.

_“Mark is unconscious, keep watch for me. I need four minutes.”_

“You work fast.” James muttered quietly, getting up and moving towards the door Q had walked—sauntered—though, staying near enough that he could stop anyone from going in without being suspicious.

_“I’m very good at my job, James.”_

“Your job entails a computer.”

_“Do you think that my computer got me through Uni, James?”_

“So you were what a—?”

_“Stripper? Yes… Not like you can hack your way through everything, James. I did try…wasn’t into stealing money…”_

James didn’t know what to say, other than that he was a damn sexy stripper. Of course, he was a handsome man normally—in spite of his horrible outfits—but something about a prowling Q was a bit more than handsome…a bit more than sexy. James opened his mouth to speak when Q spoke again.

_“Job’s done… Go back to the hotel. I’ll follow behind.”_

“Are you sure—?”

“ _I’m fine, James. Go.”_

800Q8

James sat in his bed, unable to get the image of Q out of his head when the door opened. Q walked in and pulled a hard drive out of his pocket along with an empty syringe. James had no idea how he fit them in his pocket, his jeans looked far too tight to fit anything else into them. “You look completely edible, you realize that don’t you?”

“Is that the best you have, Bond?” Q asked, raising an eyebrow at James.

“It’s the only coherent thought I could form at the time, actually.” James admitted truthfully.

“Really?” Q smirked, working open his shirt slowly, sensually, one button at a time.

“Q—” Before James could get anything else out Q had his shirt open and managed to stride across the room, climbing easily up into James’ lap. James reached out to touch him but Q stopped him.

“Ah, ah, ah…no touching.” Q smirked. “I get to do all of that.”

“Seems rather unfair, I’ve wanted—” James cut off with a groan when Q shifted in his lap.

“Go on.”

“Wanted to for a long time…to…”

“Hmm? Really?” Q asked, green eyes meeting blue. “We’ll save the dance for later then, won’t we?” Q wondered with a smile, not the smirk he had been wearing.

“Please…” James asked, not knowing exactly what for.

“You can have whatever you want from me, James.” Q promised before pressing a kiss to James’ lips, warm and needing and loving all at the same time.

“Is that a promise?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
